Un honorable magicien
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Comment un simple voleur à la tire a-t-il pu en venir à gérer les affaires du très respectable magicien Gilbert Norrell?
1. Scarborough 1780

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de _Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell_ est la création de Susanna Clarke

 **Rating :** T

 **Note :** je suis tombée amoureuse du livre de Clarke il y a environ dix ans, mais il a fallu la très bonne adaptation de la BBC pour me pousser à oser écrire une fanfiction dans cet univers si riche. Malgré toute mon admiration pour l'adaptation en question, mon histoire se déroule dans l'univers du livre et non de la minisérie et les spectateurs qui n'ont pas lu le roman pourront peut-être trouver quelques éléments contradictoires (encore que, l'intrigue se déroulant des années avant l'arrivée de Segundus et Honeyfoot à Hurtfew Abbey, les divergences seront très limitées) mais cela ne devrait pas nuire à la compréhension.

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Scarborough**

 **1780**

Alors que le dernier jour de la foire venait à son terme, la grande place ne désemplissait pas. Des bandes de garnements chahutaient autour des étals, ignorant les réprimandes des marchands comme des clients. Un œil plus observateur et avisé que ceux des commerçants et habitants ordinaires de la bonne ville de Scarborough aurait porté son attention sur les enfants moins bruyants. Non pas les garçons de bonne famille qui se pressaient dans les jupes de leurs mères vers les dernières attractions, mais quelques chenapans déguenillés qui suivaient un trajet apparemment sans logique et qui pourtant savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le plus remarquable d'entre eux – ou pour être exact, le moins remarquable, car le plus discret – était un vaurien d'environ dix ans, efflanqué, coiffé d'un tricorne cabossé perché de guingois sur une tête mince et pâle pourvue d'un long nez et d'une tignasse de cheveux noirs et sales. Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers une estrade devant laquelle un petit groupe de spectateurs se pressaient.

John Childermass, car c'était le nom par lequel il se faisait appeler, le plus souvent (1), attendait le spectacle du magicien pour deux raisons : tout d'abord, cela distrayait suffisamment l'assistance pour qu'il opère en toute tranquillité. Ensuite, une fois qu'il avait fait sa cueillette, il pouvait apprécier la représentation au même titre que les honnêtes badauds. Généralement, il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour repérer l'astuce. Mais ce magicien-là, qui se présentait comme « le fabuleux Delgrove » était beaucoup plus habile que les jeteurs de poudre aux yeux habituels. Cela faisait une semaine que Childermass essayait de comprendre le coup de la cape changeant de couleur. Il n'était pas suffisamment naïf pour croire que Delgrove était autre chose qu'un charlatan mais il admirait toujours un bon tour de passe-passe, bien que cela lui laisse une impression de vide une fois la supercherie découverte. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir de la vraie magie, un sort qui pourrait s'accomplir sans qu'on en démonte le petit mécanisme toujours décevant. À sa manière, il en faisait autant que le fabuleux Delgrove. Quand il exerçait son art, les objets disparaissaient, passaient d'une poche à une autre à l'insu de leurs propriétaires et il n'y avait pas lieu de pavoiser. Les autorités n'avaient guère le goût pour cette sorte de miracles.

Alors que l'assistant de Delgrove battait le rappel, Childermass intercepta le regard d'un individu en noir qui le fixait depuis le porche d'un débit de boisson. S'il ne l'avait jamais vu, le garçon connaissait cette allure. L'homme faisait la chasse aux tire-laine et avait repéré un coupable potentiel. S'il avait encore été à Hull, Childermass aurait quand même tenté sa chance. Il connaissait chaque ruelle, chaque soupirail, chaque gouttière à escalader pour se dérober aux recherches des forces de l'ordre. Scarborough, où il s'était installé avec sa mère et le reste de la bande après être devenus un peu trop connus dans l'East Riding, ne lui était pas encore aussi familière. Il avait déjà eu de quoi gagner son pain de la journée. Autant ne pas tenter le diable (2).

Childermass s'éloigna prestement de la grande place et prenant plusieurs virages serrés, se glissant entre des groupes de passants et jetant des regards discrets en arrière pour vérifier que l'homme ne le suivait pas, se retrouva bientôt au milieu de maisons délabrées. Entrant dans l'une d'elle, il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers avant de toquer à une porte selon le code établi.

La femme qui lui ouvrit avait le même visage mince, aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs qui lui avaient valu en partie son surnom.

« La pèche a été bonne ? »

Son fils sortit de diverses poches et de sous son chapeau quelques mouchoirs, une montre à gousset, deux bourses et un petit livre de sermons.

Black Joan hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et le laissa entrer dans une grande pièce où une demi-douzaine de gamins s'activait. Childermass était le plus vieux de la bande et quand sa mère devait s'absenter, tenait le rôle de chef par intérim. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'une fillette occupée à retirer les initiales brodées d'un mouchoir.

« C'est pour toi », lui dit-il en sortant de sa manche un petit pain qu'il avait fauché sur un étal en début d'après-midi.

Janie était, de toute la bande, sa préférée. Elle était aussi la seule à avoir comme lui Black Joan pour mère. Au contraire de Childermass, cependant, elle avait davantage pris du côté paternel (3), à en juger par ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, mais partageait avec lui le même nez trop long.

Janie afficha un large sourire et s'apprêtait à croquer dans le pain quand Joan, qui s'était glissée derrière elle, lui administra une taloche à l'arrière de la tête.

« Finis ce que tu as à faire, l'admonesta-t-elle. Et toi, John, tu la gâtes trop. »

Childermass haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas lui qui couvait Janie en ne l'envoyant pas voler en compagnie des autres. Il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce qui abritait ses affaires et se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Il pêcha son livre sous la couverture et commença laborieusement sa lecture. Il en était à l'histoire de John Uskglass et du charbonnier, qu'il connaissait par cœur (4).

Incapable de se concentrer, il repensa au fabuleux Delgrove, qui quitterait probablement Scarborough avec la foire. Peut-être ne percerait-il jamais le secret de la cape multicolore. C'était frustrant, mais pas tant que l'idée qu'à une époque, faire changer une étoffe de teinte n'était sans doute rien d'autre qu'un petit acte de magie sans importance. John Uskglass pouvait probablement le faire sans même y penser. Mais il était parti, et avec lui la magie. Childermass se demanda, si jamais elle revenait, quel serait le premier acte magique qu'il accomplirait. Probablement pas modifier la couleur de ses vêtements ! Black Joan lui avait souvent répété de ne pas courir après des chimères et de garder les pieds sur terre. Réalisme ou pas, son fils savait que comme tout le monde dans la région, elle espérait secrètement le retour du Roi Corbeau.

Childermass savait que cela arriverait. Il espérait que ce soit de son vivant, mais comment savoir ? Voilà qui serait une magie bien utile : voir l'avenir.

* * *

(1) Nul ne connait l'année exacte de la naissance de John Childermass, ni s'il a été baptisé sous ce nom-là. Alors que la première biographie de Jonathan Strange a été écrite par un de ses contemporains et correspondants réguliers, Mr John Segundus (cf. The Life of Jonathan Strange, chez John Murray, 1820) il a fallu attendre plusieurs décennies après la disparition de John Childermass pour que l'on se penche sur sa vie et sa contribution au retour de la magie anglaise. Les informations le concernant étaient à ce stade encore plus éparses et sujettes à caution que de son vivant.

(2) Black Joan, la mère de Childermass, préférait l'expression « jouer avec les Fées ».

(3) Est-il nécessaire de préciser que le côté paternel de Janie était différent du côté paternel de John Childermass ?

(4) _A Child's History of the Raven King_ , célèbre livre que l'on doit à Lord Portishead, ne sera publié qu'en 1807 mais les recueils de récits plus ou moins fantaisistes sur John Uskglass ne manquaient pas en 1780. L'ouvrage que possédait John Childermass était un exemplaire des _Contes et légendes du Roi Corbeau_ , auteur anonyme (John Murray, 1772), beaucoup moins complet et documenté que l'œuvre de Lord Portishead, qui l'éclipsa totalement.


	2. Rêves de fièvre

**Chapitre 2**

 **Rêves de fièvre**

L'hiver était tombé sur Scarborough et il avait plu sans discontinuer depuis plus d'une semaine quand Childermass rentra de sa journée de travail pour trouver sa mère penchée au-dessus des marmots de la bande, tous allongés sur leur grabat.

« Te voilà enfin, toi ! Comment te sens-tu ? aboya-t-elle alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

\- Comme d'habitude, répondit-il en vidant ses poches sur la table. Ils sont malades ?

\- Non, triple sot, ils font la sieste. Janie était déjà patraque ce matin, Bobby, Harry et Joe sont rentrés plus tôt que d'habitude dans cet état, et aucune nouvelle de Davey. »

Black Joan s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son front.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir la gorge prise ? Bon, je dois sortir. Il faut que je mette la main sur Davey et que je trouve cette crapule de « docteur » Fisher, il saura me dire ce qu'ils ont tous. Toi, tu gardes la baraque et donne leur à boire régulièrement, je reviens le plus tôt possible. »

Childermass ignorait ce que sa mère entendait par le plus tôt possible, mais la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, la chandelle était déjà à moitié fondue qu'elle n'était pas réapparue. Il vérifiait régulièrement si l'état de ses camarades avait évolué mais ils se contentaient de s'agiter dans leur sommeil, la respiration malaisée.

Janie l'inquiétait particulièrement. Il avait déjà vu des membres de la bande mourir. Rob Hart, deux ans plus tôt, par exemple, qui n'arrêtait pas de tousser et cracher du sang jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réveille pas un beau matin. Le peuple des bas-fonds de Hull s'était étonné que Black Joan ait gardé aussi longtemps un gamin devenu incapable de voler, une bouche inutile à nourrir. Cela n'avait pas surpris Childermass. Black Joan avait beau rabrouer son petit groupe de vauriens à la moindre opportunité, et administrer des corrections légendaires quand elle estimait que le besoin s'en faisait sentir, elle ne renvoyait à la rue ses charges que pour une seule raison, et la maladie n'était pas celle-ci (1). C'était néanmoins la première fois qu'une véritable épidémie se déclenchait.

Childermass essaya d'avancer dans son livre mais ses yeux commençaient à le faire souffrir. Il essaya ensuite de faire une patience avec le jeu de cartes de sa mère mais sa tête devenait lourde, les rois et reines semblaient s'animer devant lui et il les laissa de côté. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se lever pour aller veiller les autres mais n'arrivait pas à se lever de sa chaise.

...

Il n'était plus sur sa chaise mais allongé entre Janie et Joe, des images troubles de Black Joan et un homme au nez crochu surmonté de bésicles penchés sur lui se transformant pour laisser place aux rois et reines des cartes à jouer. Il tremblait de froid et la pièce avait disparu pour laisser place à une étendue de neige. Un corbeau se détachait du manteau blanc glacial et chaque croassement lui perforait le crâne.

Il était de retour sur son grabat mais Janie avait disparu, laissant une place vide à sa droite. Sa mère aussi n'était plus là, et une femme qu'il connaissait essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire avaler un infect bouillon. Nan… Nan Higgs, leur voisine, qui assurait le service au pub du coin de la rue. Où était sa mère ?

Il y avait une place vide à sa gauche à présent, et le corbeau était revenu, mais il se trouvait désormais _à l'intérieur_ de son crâne et tentait de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie à coups de bec.

...

Le plafond vermoulu s'étendait, bien net au-dessus de sa tête et il entendait clairement la pluie battre contre les carreaux sales. Childermass se redressa sur son matelas. Il avait froid avec une simple chemise sur le dos et une couverture qui avait glissé pendant son sommeil. La pièce était vide. Le voleur à la tire eut de la peine à se lever, perclus de courbatures qu'il était. Où était sa mère ? Où étaient Janie, Joe et les autres ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été totalement seul au logis. Il y avait toujours deux ou trois mômes qui trainaient, qui chahutaient et essayaient de se faire mutuellement les poches et qu'il était chargé de tenir à l'œil quand Black Joan s'absentait.

Il se dirigea vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Nan Higgs qui de surprise failli lui renverser son bol de bouillon sur la tête.

« Te voilà debout ! Je pensais bien que tu allais mieux ! Quelle histoire… Mon pauvre petit, tu devrais t'asseoir. »

Tout en essayant de le convaincre d'avaler son bouillon, Nan lui expliqua tout. Janie était morte la première et puis les autres avaient suivi. On ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu Davey. Avait-il été pris d'un malaise en ville et soigné quelque part ou était-il mort dans son coin, ignoré de tous ? Peut-être était-il en parfaite santé, refaisant sa vie loin de Scarborough ou peut-être encore que des bohémiens l'avaient enlevé… Black Joan avait cherché à en savoir plus et c'était là que le drame était arrivé. Un marchand de Hull de passage avait reconnu en elle la voleuse qui l'avait délesté de la recette de la journée quelques mois auparavant et avait lancé la populace à ses trousses. Elle aurait pu les semer s'il n'y avait pas eu le fiacre, déboulant en trombe à un coin de rue.

« C'est allé tellement vite, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Tu devrais boire ce bouillon, tu sais, tu as bien besoin de reprendre des forces. »

Mais Childermass n'était pas intéressé par le bouillon de Nan Higgs. Il avait entendu tout ce que celle-ci avait dit mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait parlé de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Black Joan n'avait pas pu se faire renverser par un fiacre à cause d'un marchand rancunier, Davey allait bientôt revenir et raconter où il était passé tout ce temps et Janie ne pouvait pas être partie non plus, elle ne sortait jamais sans la permission de sa mère…

« Mon pauvre garçon, il ne faut pas te faire de bile, on va trouver une solution. Tu as de la famille à Hull ? Quelque part ? »

De la famille ? Black Joan, Janie et les membres de la bande. C'était tout et ça avait toujours suffi. Il y avait des années de cela, Childermass s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur son père. Pendant un temps, il avait joué avec l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'un homme important, riche, qui lorsqu'il apprendrait son existence le reconnaitrait et l'amènerait dans sa vaste demeure… Black Joan lui avait ri au nez quand il avait émis cette hypothèse, et il avait revu ses ambitions à la baisse. Son père devait être un voleur, ou un marin de passage. Riche ou pauvre, il se fichait probablement de son existence comme d'une guigne s'il en était même conscient. Childermass n'avait plus cherché à découvrir l'identité de son père, et n'avait plus questionné sa mère. Il soupçonnait qu'elle n'en était elle-même pas certaine. Il ne saurait jamais la vérité désormais et celle-ci n'avait aucune importance.

« Personne ? Oh, ne t'en fais pas, l'hospice te prendra en charge, alors. Tu ne te retrouveras pas à la rue, crois-moi. »

Childermass ne donna pas plus l'impression de réagir à la réflexion de Nan qu'à son récit sur la disparition de sa famille, mais la mention de l'hospice l'avait tiré de sa torpeur. Il y avait deux endroits, disait Black Joan, qu'on devait éviter comme la peste. La prison et l'hospice. Qui revenaient plus ou moins à la même chose.

« Tu devrais finir ton bouillon, insista Nan comme s'il l'avait commencé. Je vais te chercher un quignon de pain et on arrangera tes affaires, tu vas voir. »

À peine était-elle sortie que Childermass s'habilla en vitesse et souleva une latte de plancher près de la fenêtre. Dans une petite boite en métal se trouvait le magot que lui et ses amis avaient amassé depuis leur arrivée à Scarborough. Il laissa les montres et les mouchoirs brodés et se contenta de rassembler la monnaie. Nan n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

Avant de quitter définitivement son logement, Childermass marqua un temps d'arrêt. Nan était passé régulièrement pour s'occuper de lui pendant sa maladie, même après la mort de Black Joan. Il sortit quelques pièces de sa poche et les posa sur la table, dévala l'escalier aussi vite que ses jambes maigres et affaiblie le lui permettait, et il était déjà loin lorsque Nan découvrit la pièce vide et le bol de bouillon abandonné à refroidir.

* * *

(1) Childermass ne connaissait qu'une occasion où sa mère en était venue à cette extrémité, impliquant un garçon un peu plus vieux que lui du nom de Bill Peacock, mais nous nous avançons un peu sur notre récit.


	3. Bill Peacock Hiver 1780-1781

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

 **Rar :** merci ! Oui, ce n'était pas très gai, mais il fallait en passer par là tôt ou tard :).

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Bill Peacock**

 **Hiver 1780-1781**

John Childermass parvint à Kingston-upon-Hull le 28 décembre, jour de commémoration du massacre des Innocents, ce qui, dans son cerveau embrumé par la fatigue, devait bien signifier quelque chose (1).

Son voyage ne s'était pas déroulé sans heurts car il avait préféré ne pas entamer son pécule en empruntant la malle-poste et une fois revenu dans la ville où il avait passé les premières années de sa vie, il restait à décider quelle carrière entamer.

Au crédit de Childermass, il faut lui accorder qu'une profession honnête figura parmi les premières options envisagées. Hélas, il se pensait déjà trop grand pour devenir l'apprenti d'un ramoneur – et n'aimait pas les espaces trop exigus pour s'enfuir rapidement – et sans lettre de recommandation, un emploi plus noble serait difficile à obtenir. Il s'imagina un temps magicien des rues, mais laissa de côté cette carrière pour deux raisons principales : la première était qu'une belle barbe était vue comme un élément presque indispensable à la panoplie, et il lui faudrait attendre encore quelques années avant de pouvoir en cultiver une. La seconde, et la principale, était que les magiciens de rue ne faisaient pas de vraie magie. Les tours de passe-passe faisaient un bon spectacle et restaient amusants à décrypter mais il préférait ne jamais avoir le titre de magicien que d'en être un faux.

Il écarta également l'armée ou la marine. Non que les places manquaient. Au contraire, avec la guerre qui durait dans les Colonies les recruteurs et les escouades de presse ne chômaient pas. Quelques années auparavant, il avait regardé avec admiration les troupes en uniforme d'un rouge éclatant traverser Hull pour s'embarquer vers les Indes ou les Amériques et il se serait bien vu en officier sur une superbe monture.

Black Joan ne s'était pas privée pour lui remettre les idées en place : pour être officier il fallait acheter une commission. Pour acheter une commission il fallait de l'argent ou un rang et Childermass n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre. Pour lui, on réservait les places aux premiers rangs, comme simple chair à canon.

Non, conclut alors Childermass. Mieux valait, pour l'instant, s'en tenir à ce qu'il connaissait. Un jeune pickpocket livré à lui-même n'irait cependant pas bien loin. Il lui fallait un toit, ne pas empiéter sur le territoire de quelqu'un d'ombrageux. Black Joan n'avait pas été la seule cheffe de bande de la ville, et son fils savait qui éviter et à qui demander de l'aide. Black Joan lui avait souvent répété : « Kit Roberts n'est pas sûr, John Rose est à fuir comme la peste, mais Paul Woods est correct. »

« Allons donc pour Paul Woods » s'était-il donc dit.

…

Woods avait vu d'un bon œil l'arrivée de Childermass dans sa bande. Il connaissait Black Joan, ses standards quand il s'agissait de vol à la tire, et l'acquisition de son élève le plus doué était d'une grande aide pour ses affaires. Childermass était fatalement moins satisfait. Il n'avait rien contre Paul Woods, ni contre les garnements dont il n'avait pas eu grand mal à gagner le respect mais comment pouvaient-ils se comparer à Black Joan, Janie, ou même Davey et tous les autres ?

Il ne s'imaginait pas rester dans sa nouvelle bande pour longtemps, ni continuer de gagner sa vie en vidant les poches de badauds distraits, mais ses perspectives d'avenir n'étaient pas beaucoup plus claires que lors de son retour à Hull fin décembre. Il avait commencé à travailler à améliorer son écriture, passe-temps qui avait paru incongru à ses petits complices mais avait attiré l'attention approbatrice de Woods.

« Pas mal. On fera un faussaire de toi. »

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que Childermass avait en tête et c'était bien le problème : il ne savait pas exactement où il allait, où il devait aller et avait pour seule certitude que sa situation présente ne pouvait pas durer.

Depuis le début du mois de février s'était ajouté un autre souci. Bill Peacock.

Bill Peacock était un garçon de quatre ou cinq ans plus âgé que Childermass, grand et costaud. Black Joan lui avait enseigné les bases du vol à la tire mais Bill s'était avéré un élève des plus médiocres, revenant souvent les mains vides et non sans avoir frôlé le désastre plus d'une fois.

Black Joan envisageait de lui trouver un emploi mieux adapté à ses capacités quand la chance de Bill Peacock avait paru tourner. Il revenait le soir les poches pleines, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Constatant rapidement que les gains de Bill coïncidaient avec une baisse de productivité des autres gamins qui affichaient des ecchymoses dont ils refusaient de raconter l'origine, Black Joan avait mis fin au racket et jeté Bill dehors sans autre forme de procès. Childermass ne l'avait plus revu avant son départ pour Scarborough, jusqu'à récemment.

Alors que la nuit tombait et qu'il regagnait son logis, il avait aperçu une silhouette de l'autre côté de la rivière qui suivait la même route que lui. Au départ, cela ne l'intrigua pas plus que cela, mais il commença à l'observer du coin de l'œil plus attentivement après qu'elle se soit arrêtée à deux reprises au même moment que lui. Le manège se répéta encore et alors que la silhouette passait sous l'éclairage projeté par l'entrée d'une taverne, Childermass eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait de Bill Peacock. Il fila dans la première ruelle adjacente sans trainer. Peacock souhaitait-il se venger sur lui de son exclusion de la bande ? C'était probable. Il était du genre rancunier.

Quelques jours plus tard, se fut de l'autre côté d'une place bondée que Childermass aperçut Bill Peacock. La nouvelle rencontre eut le mérite de mettre les choses au clair, Peacock passant lentement un pouce en travers de sa gorge avec un sourire mauvais.

Revenir à Hull n'avait pas forcément été une bonne idée, commençait à se dire Childermass. Nan Higgs n'aurait pas forcément pris des mesures sérieuses pour l'envoyer à l'hospice et il aurait aussi bien pu se trouver une nouvelle bande de pickpockets à Scarborough. À présent, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Bill ne l'attrape, s'il restait là.

Malgré la menace, Childermass peinait à prendre la moindre initiative. Son incapacité à se décider commençait à l'inquiéter grandement. Avait-il trop pris l'habitude de s'appuyer sur sa mère et était-il bien moins dégourdi qu'il s'était toujours targué de l'être ? Il avait parfois la sensation d'être retenu malgré lui où il se trouvait, qu'à chaque fois qu'il allait arrêter une décision, quelque chose venait le distraire et le détourner d'élaborer un projet concret (2).

Aussi n'avait-il pris aucune mesure défensive lorsqu'un soir où encore une fois il revenait au logis après une journée fructueuse, Bill Peacock jaillit d'un porche et lui bloqua le passage.

« J'ai un compte à régler avec toi morveux. »

Childermass ne s'embarrassa pas d'un « attrape-moi d'abord » ou autre défi qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il prit tout simplement ses jambes à son coup dans la direction opposée, tourna dans la première rue qui se présentait et atterrit dans les bras d'un grand garçon qui n'eut aucun mal le ceinturer.

« Je le tiens, Bill !»

Manquant d'y laisser son manteau, Childermass lui glissa des mains et reprit sa course effrénée, ses poursuivants sur les talons. Il était plus léger, mais ses jambes étaient moins longues et Bill Peacock connaissait le terrain aussi bien que lui. Il devait s'éloigner d'ici.

Peu à peu il mettait du champ entre les quartiers défavorisés de la ville et lui-même, mais Bill et son comparse ne le lâchait pas. Quelqu'un allait bien intervenir… Mais les rares passants se contentaient de s'écarter en protestant, les traitant de voyous et menaçant d'appeler le guet sans s'exécuter.

« Je te tiens, » grogna Bill en abattant sa main sur le col de Childermass.

Le garçon ressentit une douleur fulgurante alors que son agresseur l'envoyait voler tête la première contre un mur. Il était sonné, tout le côté gauche de son visage lui faisait un mal atroce. Il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver la force de se relever et se remettre à courir. Par chance, Bill Peacock ne s'y attendait pas non plus.

Childermass avait du mal à voir où il allait, des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Il repensa à sa mère, renversée par un fiacre alors qu'elle tentait elle aussi d'échapper à ses poursuivants. Il se laissa tomber dans l'ombre d'un porche. Cela ne pouvait pas faire une cachette sûre, Bill Peacock allait forcément le remarquer, il n'était pas si loin derrière lui.

Childermass eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir son agresseur passer à sa hauteur en courant avant d'être entouré de ténèbres.

* * *

(1) Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Childermass de fêter son anniversaire et comme cela a déjà été évoqué, la date exacte de sa naissance est perdue. Mais au cours de ses années passées à côtoyer la domesticité de Mr Norrell, il lui était arrivé de mentionner le 28 décembre – ou _Childermas_ \- comme le moment où il prenait un an supplémentaire. Avait-il choisi ce jour en fonction de son nom ou son nom découlait-il de ce jour est un sujet de discussion qui agite encore les historiens de la magie.

(2) Le magicien de rue Vinculus dirait, des années plus tard, que Gilbert Norrell et Jonathan Strange n'étaient que la manifestation d'un sort lancé par John Uskglass. Déclaration dont l'interprétation donnerait lieu à nombre de débats, mais un consensus s'était formé : quel qu'ait été le rôle du Roi Corbeau dans les actes des deux plus célèbres magiciens du XIXe siècle, son influence n'avait pu se limiter à eux seuls. Le jeune Childermass avait-il été retenu à Hull car John Uskglass voulait qu'il y soit à cette époque précise ? Ou n'était-il pas abusif de voir la main de John Uskglass comme une explication à tout ce qu'il est difficile de comprendre ?


	4. Sir Robert Carrington

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

 **Rar :** merci de continuer de me suivre ! Voilà donc (enfin) la suite.

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Sir Robert Carrington**

Le corbeau était revenu. Contrairement à celui de ses rêves de fièvre, il ne se détachait pas d'un manteau blanc neigeux mais semblait planer au-dessus de lui. Ses croassements ne lui vrillaient pas non plus le crâne mais tout le visage de Childermass le faisait souffrir. Il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas mort et si le corbeau n'était pas en train de le picorer, mais non, le volatile ne quittait pas son poste, le scrutant, les ailes grandes ouvertes.

…

Il y avait bien un corbeau, réalisa Childermass, mais il ne le picorait pas et ne volait pas non plus. Ce n'était pas un vrai corbeau, mais un corbeau de bois, sculpté dans un lambris sur le mur opposé à son lit.

« Enfin réveillé, je vois. »

Childermass tourna la tête avec difficulté et vit un jeune homme en livrée de laquais assis sur un lit à côté du sien. Si l'on exceptait les lambris sculptés, la pièce était fort peu luxueuse. Childermass n'était jamais entré dans une maison ayant des quartiers pour les domestiques mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour deviner qu'il se trouvait dans l'un d'eux. Le valet était un indice suffisant. Il essaya de lui répondre mais une douleur fulgurante traversa sa mâchoire.

« N'essaie pas de parler, dit gentiment l'homme en livrée. Tu as pris une sacrée dérouillée, et tu dois avoir le crâne solide pour être encore là. »

Le laquais devenait déjà flou devant les yeux de Childermass et bientôt il disparut avec la pièce et le corbeau.

…

Les jours passant, Childermass commença à rester conscient pendant de plus longues périodes et grâce notamment à Harry Sterling – le valet dont il partageait la chambre – il comprit enfin où et comment il avait atterri là.

Il se trouvait dans la demeure d'un certain sir Robert Carrington. La demeure de Kingston-upon-Hill car apparemment il en possédait une autre, plus grande, à la campagne. La cuisinière avait trouvé Childermass au matin sous le porche menant à l'arrière-cour.

« Elle a failli ne pas te voir ce qui est étrange car tu étais allongé en plein milieu. On a pensé que tu étais mort au début, mais sir Robert a fait venir un médecin et apparemment tu avais une commotion, et il a dû te remettre la mâchoire en place, aussi. Ce n'est pas très réussi, si tu veux mon avis. »

Ensuite, Harry Sterling avait commencé à lui poser des questions et Childermass avait préféré être pris de somnolence de façon opportune. Il doutait qu'on veuille le garder plus longtemps dans une demeure cossue si on apprenait d'où il venait. Il était déjà étonnant qu'on ne l'ait pas envoyé directement dans un hôpital pour les pauvres dès qu'on avait découvert son corps.

…

Le plus étonnant fut sans doute la visite de sir Robert Carrington lui-même. Childermass avait commencé à se remettre, et il n'était déjà plus cloué au lit. Il en avait profité pour se regarder dans le miroir du petit cabinet de toilette de Sterling et avait été interloqué par ce qu'il y avait vu. On avait coupé sa tignasse à ras, ce qui l'avait le moins perturbé. Tout cela repousserait, même si en attendant, il avait l'air d'un oisillon tombé du nid. Les hématomes avaient commencé à disparaitre, mais il y avait une déformation à sa pommette gauche, qui paraissait faire un creux jusqu'alors absent. Quant à sa mâchoire, elle ne paraissait plus du tout dans le prolongement du reste de son visage, ce qui donnait à Childermass l'impression étrange qu'elle désirait partir dans une direction différente du reste de sa figure.

Bon. Ni Black Joan, ni personne ne lui avait jamais promis qu'il serait une beauté en grandissant.

Quand sir Robert Carrington entra dans la pièce, Childermass était au lit, en train de feuilleter un livre de sermons. Ce n'était pas une lecture qui l'attirait particulièrement, mais c'était le seul livre que possédait Harry Sterling. Les _Contes et Légendes du Roi Corbeau_ lui manquaient (1). Néanmoins, en voyant le convalescent plongé dans cette saine lecture, sir Robert Carrington, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au teint florissant, eut l'air particulièrement satisfait, et lui demanda de ses nouvelles.

Childermass n'avait encore jamais adressé la parole à quelqu'un d'aussi bien né, et se contenta de hausser les épaules en se contentant d'un laconique « mieux ». Il supposait qu'il aurait dû faire un effort, mais Carrington ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'on lui avait donné des leçons d'étiquette, si ?

« Tout le monde s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, mon garçon », lui assura le maître de maison.

Quand Black Joan ne racontait pas à la bande des histoires sur le règne de John Uskglass, elle avait l'habitude de lire des feuilletons à deux sous pour distraire ses ouailles. Il était souvent question de pauvres orphelins recueillis par un riche bienfaiteur qui leur trouvait tôt ou tard une prestigieuse ascendance. Childermass se demanda un instant, devant l'intérêt que lui portait Carrington, si celui-ci ne comptait pas l'adopter.

« T'y connaîtrais-tu en chevaux ?

\- En chevaux ?

\- Un de nos garçons d'écurie a pris la poudre d'escampette il y a quelques semaines et si tu pouvais, une fois remis sur pied… Je vais bientôt rentrer avec le reste de ma maisonnée à Carrington Hall – c'est ma demeure dans les environs de Filey – et tu enlèverais une épine du pied de mon palefrenier si jamais… »

Childermass se retint de rouler des yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait pris un sacré coup sur la tête pour avoir sérieusement envisagé une seule seconde qu'un gentleman puisse vouloir lui offrir autre chose qu'une place de domestique !

« Sûr que je m'y connais en chevaux », mentit-il avec aplomb.

Aussi, une semaine plus tard, Childermass prit-il la route de Filey avec le reste des serviteurs de sir Robert.

…

Childermass fit illusion comme garçon d'écurie pendant environ deux minutes avant que Johnny Riggs, le palefrenier de Carrington Hall, lui ordonne de poser cette brosse immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui envoie sa mâchoire dans l'autre direction pour voir le temps qu'il y faisait.

« C'est pas mon habitude de critiquer sir Robert, grogna l'homme alors que Childermass obtempérait sans discuter, mais c'est le problème avec les excentriques qui veulent toujours bien faire. C'était pas à lui d'embaucher un garçon d'écurie sous prétexte de vouloir rendre service. Pourquoi tu lui as raconté des bobards ?»

Childermass haussa les épaules.

« Pour ne pas me faire jeter dehors, je suppose.

\- Ouais, j'imagine que c'est une bonne raison. Bon, c'est pas comme si ton prédécesseur était si compétent. Alors on va reprendre depuis le début, mais je t'expliquerai les choses une fois, pas deux, vu ? »

…

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Riggs n'eut pas à se plaindre de sa nouvelle recrue et de son côté Childermass aimait bien s'occuper des chevaux. Il avait tout d'abord eu du mal à s'habituer à des horaires fixes, et se retrouver dans une grande maison, même s'il n'avait encore jamais pénétré dans les quartiers des maîtres, avait mis à rude épreuve ses mains habituées à glisser dans sa poche tout ce qui pouvait avoir la moindre valeur. Il savait que faucher quoi que ce soit ne lui vaudrait rien de bon et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin dans l'immédiat, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'évaluer constamment ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, des couverts aux napperons en passant par les appliques murales, en se demandant comment s'en emparer sans se faire remarquer et combien il pourrait les revendre à un recéleur.

Heureusement, les autres domestiques ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué son intérêt et les calculs auxquels il se livrait continuellement et avaient l'air de bien l'apprécier, à commencer par la cuisinière qui avait l'air bien décidé à le remplumer.

Childermass n'avait, jusqu'à présent, vu des gens aussi huppés que les Carrington que de loin. Ils n'étaient pas ses cibles prioritaires sur les places de marché où ils envoyaient généralement leurs gens faire leurs courses. Parfois, des gentlemen désireux de s'encanailler faisaient leur apparition dans les tavernes miteuses que Childermass fréquentait mais ils étaient la chasse gardée d'un autre type de criminels.

Après avoir croisé à plusieurs reprises sir Robert et ses enfants, une miss Alice Carrington et un certain Reginald Carrington, il n'était pas bien impressionné. Sir Robert avait l'air d'être un brave homme – il lui devait une fière chandelle – mais il ne paraissait pas très malin, miss Alice était une jeune fille hautaine de seize ans qui ne pensait qu'à ses robes et Reginald ne valait guère mieux. Il avait déjà promis à Childermass quelques coups de cravache si celui-ci continuait de le regarder d'un air insolent.

Malgré tout, Childermass devait s'estimer satisfait. Il n'avait plus la même liberté que dans les rues, et il savait que tôt ou tard, cela lui pèserait trop pour qu'il reste. Mais il avait fait un premier pas pour s'extirper des bas-fonds et s'il doutait de rester palefrenier pour le restant de sa vie, il était certain que ce qu'il apprenait ici lui servirait bien un jour. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Le sentiment qu'il ne se retrouvait pas ici par hasard s'intensifia lorsqu'il découvrit la bibliothèque de sir Robert.

…

 _À suivre…_

(1) Childermass semble s'être remis de cette perte, car l'ouvrage ne faisait pas partie de sa collection à sa mort, au contraire de _A Child's History of the Raven King_ de Lord Portishead, déjà cité.


	5. La bibliothèque Été 1781

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

 **Chapitre 5**

 **La bibliothèque**

 **Été 1781**

Le travail de Childermass, il devait bien le reconnaître, manquait un peu d'imprévu. En dehors des menaces de Reginald Carrington quand le cheval qu'il voulait monter n'était pas disponible et du caractère parfois ombrageux de certains des occupants des box, sa nouvelle profession manquait de danger ou à tout le moins d'un sentiment d'inattendu. Alors qu'il était en train de nettoyer des mors, l'arrivée de Mr. Foster, le majordome, fournit un léger changement dans son quotidien.

« Toi, ordonna Mr. Foster du ton pompeux qui lui était habituel, va te débarbouiller, prend un des plumeaux à l'office et file faire la poussière dans la grande bibliothèque.

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda Childermass sans arrêter de graisser le mors qu'il avait dans les mains.

Mr. Foster pinça les lèvres, jugeant visiblement que Childermass n'avait pas à lui demander d'explication.

« Parce que tous les autres domestiques sont malades ou occupés ailleurs, jeune malappris, répondit-il néanmoins. Sir Robert a choisi ce moment pour penser que ses livres avaient besoin d'un bon coup de dépoussiérage, et crois bien que si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre que toi sous la main, je me passerais de tes services. Aussi va chercher ce maudit plumeau, au trot ! »

Childermass ne s'était jamais aventuré dans les quartiers des maitres et la bibliothèque était loin d'être la pièce qui attisait le plus sa curiosité. En y entrant, il constata qu'il avait eu bien tort. Il ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéressé aux livres, en dehors de son recueil de récits sur le Roi Corbeau, ni voyant que des objets susceptibles d'être volés et revendus.

Les murs étaient recouverts de lourdes étagères en chêne bardées d'ouvrages luxueusement reliés et pendant un instant, l'admiration laissa la place à la perspective de devoir tous les retirer des rayonnages pour faire la poussière.

« Eh bien, au travail, paresseux ! » aboya Foster.

Childermass se mit à la tâche, commençant par une partie qui semblait entièrement consacrée à des traités de philosophie. Au moins ne serait-il pas tenté de s'arrêter pour les lire, songea-t-il alors que le majordome le laissait à sa besogne. Cette pensée en entraîna immédiatement une autre. Et si sir Robert avait des livres sur la magie ?

Le jeune garçon d'écurie continua un moment son travail, s'attendant à ce que Foster revienne régulièrement vérifier qu'il ne se tournait pas les pouces, mais il ne se montra pas durant l'heure qui suivit. Entretemps, Childermass était passé de la philosophie à l'ornithologie, et il décida qu'il avait bien mérité une petite pause.

Se promenant d'un rayonnage à l'autre, Childermass s'arrêta devant un volume où se détachait en lettres dorées le nom de Martin Pale (1).

Le prenant précautionneusement, Childermass déchiffra le titre, et ne put retenir un grognement d'insatisfaction. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! _De Tractatu Magicarum Linguarum_ , annonçait la couverture. _Magicarum_ coulait de source mais le reste… Le contenu n'était pas plus clair. Du latin ! Évidemment, nombre de magiciens des siècles passés écrivaient directement en latin.

Childermass remit le livre en place, découragé. Avoir enfin entre les mains un livre de magie et ne pas être capable d'en déchiffrer les pages ! Pouvait-on imaginer pire frustration ?

Son moral remonta en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du seul livre de cette discipline que possédait sir Robert, ce qui était assez remarquable. De plus, ceux-ci étaient en anglais. Il y avait un _Traité des Lois de la Magie Anglaise_ , _Comment questionner les Ténèbres et comprendre leurs réponses_ , et enfin un livre sobrement intitulé _La Magie anglaise_ par un certain Jeremy Tott.

Childermass commença à feuilleter ce dernier quand un raclement de gorge derrière lui le tira de son examen. Faisant volte-face, il se retrouva devant sir Robert Carrington lui-même qui le contemplait, un sourcil levé. Si Black Joan avait pu le voir en cet instant, elle lui aurait donné une solide correction pour avoir ainsi baissé sa garde ! Vivre dans cette belle maison l'avait décidément ramolli. Saisissant son plumeau sur l'étagère, Childermass le fit passer plusieurs fois sur la couverture de _La Magie anglaise_ , sans grand espoir de faire croire qu'il n'avait saisi le livre que pour le nettoyer.

« T'intéresserais-tu à la lecture, mon garçon ? »

Childermass fut pris au dépourvu par la question. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'intéressait à la lecture. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas se targuer d'avoir fréquenté beaucoup d'érudits, il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr que qui que ce soit s'intéresse à la lecture en tant que telle.

« Non monsieur, c'est juste le contenu de certains livres qui m'intéresse.

\- Ah, oui, évidemment, très bien, très bien… marmonna sir Robert. Il y a bien des ouvrages ici qui seraient fort utiles pour l'édification des classes laborieuses… »

Au fond de lui, Childermass doutait que les ouvrages concernant la magie en fasse partie mais sir Robert n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Lors de leur premier entretien, il avait trouvé Childermass avec un livre de sermon dans les mains et cela lui avait semblait-il suffi à le ranger dans la catégorie des individus d'une grande rigueur morale.

« Bien que cela me fasse passer pour un original, continua sir Robert, j'encourage souvent la domesticité à lire. Hélas, je ne suis guère écouté. Aussi, si tu veux emprunter un livre, tu as ma permission. Il suffit que tu indiques lesquels dans le registre que tu vois près de la porte. »

Childermass eut bien de la peine à cacher sa surprise. Il s'en voulait parfois un peu de se dire que sir Robert n'était pas une lumière. Lumière ou pas, l'aristocrate ne lui avait pour l'instant apporté que des motifs de satisfaction et le dernier en date était de taille : il allait pouvoir étudier un livre de magie !

Après avoir balbutié des remerciements, Childermass se remit au travail jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, et avant de quitter la bibliothèque, décida d'emprunter _Comment questionner les Ténèbres et comprendre leurs réponses_. Il jugea également bon de se procurer un précis de latin.

À partir de ce jour, Childermass ne consacra plus son temps libre à traîner à l'office en dégustant les pâtisseries que la cuisinière mettait de côté pour lui mais se lança à corps perdu dans ses études. Le latin lui donnait du fil à retordre, aucune de ses tentatives pour interroger les ténèbres ne lui avaient apporté de réponses et _La Magie anglaise_ de Jeremy Tott était d'un intérêt limité (2) mais il ne se décourageait pas.

Sa nouvelle vocation suscita nombre de commentaires étonnés ou amusés chez les autres domestiques, mais son travail ne s'en ressentant pas, on rangea son intérêt pour la magie au rang des bizarreries dont personne ne pouvait se prétendre dépourvu, au même rang que la manie du cocher de siffloter _Baa, Baa, Black Sheep_ chaque fois qu'il sortait de table ou la conviction de la lingère qu'un jour on voyagerait jusqu'à la lune.

…

« Ne serait-ce pas notre magicien local ? Aurais-tu trouvé un sortilège pour te débarrasser de l'odeur du crottin ? Il semblerait que non. »

Childermass leva les yeux de la paille qu'il était en train de répandre et vit Reginald Carrington qui le contemplait, l'air ravi de son trait d'esprit.

« Ne me regarde pas comme cela et sors d'ici, j'ai un travail pour toi. »

Tandis que Childermass approchait, Reginald sortit une petite bourse des basques de son manteau.

« Voici une guinée que je dois à mon tailleur, sur Church Street. Si tu la lui apportes, tu auras droit à un petit pourboire. »

Une guinée ! Jamais Childermass n'avait eu une telle somme entre les mains. Il avait du mal à croire que Reginald lui fasse confiance. De plus, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Cela faisait une trotte jusqu'à Filey et il n'y serait pas avant la tombée de la nuit.

« Votre tailleur sera fermé quand j'arriverai, remarqua-t-il.

\- N'as-tu donc pas appris, là d'où tu viens, à ne pas discuter systématiquement les ordres de tes supérieurs ? rétorqua Reginald, exaspéré. Presse-toi et tu y seras avant la fermeture. Sinon, il t'en cuira. »

Avec un soupir, Childermass prit la bourse et se mit en chemin. Après tout, cela lui ferait une sortie.

Comme il l'avait prévu, le tailleur était néanmoins fermé, et il ne répondit pas quand Childermass frappa aux volets. Il n'y avait plus qu'à rebrousser chemin en espérant que la cuisinière lui ait laissé de côté sa portion du repas. Alors qu'il était sur le point de reprendre sa route, une énorme main s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Eh bien qu'avons-nous là ? fit une voix rocailleuse. Un galopin qui aurait mieux fait d'être chez lui à cette heure-ci ! »

L'homme qui venait de parler était un marin à en juger par sa tenue. Il n'était pas seul. Un officier (Childermass supposa qu'il était lieutenant) et deux autres matelots armés de gourdin l'accompagnaient. Une escouade de presse. Childermass se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé. Les villes et villages du front de mer étaient régulièrement visités par des marins envoyés à la recherche de nouvelles recrues pour garnir leurs équipages, et l'accord de celles-ci pour se lancer dans une carrière nautique était totalement superflu.

« Voilà qui ferait une excellente aide pour notre canonnier, approuva l'officier. Parfait, attachez-le et remettons-nous en route. »

Childermass essaya en vain de se défaire de la poigne du marin qui l'avait attrapé et cria d'indignation quand il sentit que celui-ci transvasait la bourse de Reginald Carrington de sa poche dans la sienne. Il fallut l'intervention de l'officier et les menaces des gourdins pour le ramener au calme. Cela ne servait à rien de protester, Childermass le savait. Il devrait attendre son heure, un moment d'inattention de ses gardiens pour s'enfuir et retourner chez son maître. Mais l'escouade de presse en avait vu d'autres et ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'éclipser. Quand Childermass embarqua à bord du HMS _Tenacious_ , le groupe s'était enrichi d'un ancien marin qui pensait en avoir fini avec sa profession et deux garçons un peu plus âgés que lui respectivement apprenti forgeron et vagabond.

Les habitants de Carrington Hall penseraient-ils qu'il s'était enfui avec la guinée ? Reginald Carrington savait-il vers quoi il l'avait envoyé en lui confiant cette course à faire à une heure pareille ? Childermass ne cessait de remuer ses questions dans sa tête alors qu'il s'éloignait pour la première fois de sa vie des côtes de l'Angleterre.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

(1) Martin Pale (1485-1567), considéré par certains comme le dernier magicien de l'âge d'or, était également le dernier magicien anglais à s'être aventuré de son plein gré en Faërie à l'époque où Childermass découvrit une de ses œuvres dans la bibliothèque de sir Robert Carrington. S'il n'inspire pas la même dévotion dans le nord de l'Angleterre que John Uskglass, le nom de Martin Pale ne pouvait être inconnu d'un jeune amateur de magie comme l'était le futur employé de Gilbert Norrell.

(2) Bien que rébarbative, la lecture du _Traité des Lois de la Magie anglaise_ lui apporta davantage de satisfaction, et Childermass en garda un souvenir suffisamment vif pour pouvoir soulever quelques points concernant le droit de la magie quand Gilbert Norrell envisagea quelques années plus tard de ressusciter Les Cinque Dragownes.


	6. À bord du HMS Tenacious 1781

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre 1

 **Note de l'auteur :** désolée pour le long délai entre le cinquième chapitre et celui-ci ! Je savais quel devait en être le contenu mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes à trouver par quel bout le prendre. Enfin, le voilà.

 **Rar :** thank you for the review ! I know it's cruel to Childermass but he was intended to be a sailor at some point, so…

 **Chapitre 6**

 **À bord du HMS Tenacious**

 **1781**

Childermass entra dans le carré des aspirants et déposa le plateau couvert de bols de ragoût encore fumant.

« Pouah, grogna Mr Fincher après en avoir avalé une bouchée. C'est véritablement infect ! »

Childermass, qui avait craché dans les bols sur le chemin qui séparait la cambuse de l'entrepont, espérait bien que c'était le cas. Depuis trois semaines qu'il était en mer, il avait été affecté à plusieurs tâches. La principale était d'aider le canonnier du bord, et son poste de bataille était bien précis : porter la poudre de la sainte-barbe à la batterie dont il dépendait. Une étincelle intempestive et s'en était fini de lui, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait participé qu'à des exercices. Le reste du temps, il apprenait le travail de base des matelots, à repriser les voiles, à grimper dans les enfléchures. On l'avait également chargé de porter leur repas aux aspirants, ce qui aurait dû être la partie la plus simple, mais s'était vite révélée la plus désagréable.

Les jeunes messieurs, comme on les appelait, étaient des gentlemen à peine plus âgés que Childermass, destinés à devenir de brillants officiers de marine. De l'avis de Childermass, ils auraient été bien en peine d'en faire un complet en mettant en commun leurs qualités respectives. Ils n'étaient certes pas les premiers crétins de bonne famille dont il croisait le chemin, mais à terre, il se serait contenté de leur faire les poches ou de leur lancer une remarque insolente avant de s'esquiver. Sur une frégate où la moindre incartade était punie par le fouet, ce genre de petits plaisirs était rigoureusement interdit. Cela n'aurait pas été bien grave si les aspirants n'avaient pas pris Childermass pour cible de leurs moqueries. Fincher, en particulier, trouvait particulièrement divertissant de feindre de ne pas comprendre son accent du Yorkshire, ce qui avait été modérément amusant le premier jour et n'avait pas gagné en drôlerie au fil des semaines.

Childermass avait donc vite appris quelques moyens de les faire tourner en bourrique à leur insu.

Pendant les premières années de sa vie, Childermass n'avait évidemment pas croisé que des habitants du nord de l'Angleterre. Il avait côtoyé des gens venus de Londres, d'Écosse, et parfois même du continent, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi isolé au milieu d'une population d'horizons aussi divers. Il n'y avait pas seulement des gens du sud de l'Angleterre, comme Fincher, qui ne juraient que par le roi George et n'accordaient pas plus de pensées à John Uskglass qu'au roi Arthur, mais d'anciens esclaves venus des Caraïbes, des Suédois, et à la grande surprise de Childermass, deux Français et un Espagnol (1).

Oubliant bien vite les maigres connaissances en latin qu'il avait amassé à Carrington Hall, Childermass se mit en œuvre d'apprendre aux côtés de Grangier, l'un des matelots français, des rudiments de la langue de Molière. Savoir converser en français pourrait toujours servir (2).

Laissant les aspirants à leur repas, Childermass rejoignit son poste auprès du canonnier, qui grogna en l'apercevant.

« Te revoilà, toi. Tu auras mis le temps. On a apporté des instructions pour toi, pendant que tu trainais. Tu sers à la table du capitaine ce soir, alors je te conseille de te débarbouiller. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on demandait au jeune matelot de remplir cet office, et il trouvait cela parfaitement ennuyeux. La conversation manquait cruellement d'intérêt. Le capitaine Morley ne parlait jamais de ses stratégies ou de la nature exacte de leur mission (depuis son arrivée à bord, Childermass n'avait appris que le minimum acceptable : le _Tenacious_ faisait voile pour l'Amérique du Nord et cela avait un rapport avec la guerre). Les autres convives n'ouvraient la bouche que si Morley leur adressait la parole et leur poser des questions qui ne soient pas d'une affligeante banalité ne semblait pas entrer dans ses objectifs.

Aussi, debout derrière le fauteuil du colonel des fusiliers-marins, s'ennuyait-il poliment tout en veillant à remplir régulièrement les verres des officiers.

« Oui, répondit soudain le lieutenant Wilkes à une question que Childermass ne s'était pas soucié d'écouter, il y a de bonnes parties de chasse à faire dans la région. Moi-même, lors de ma dernière escale, ai eu l'occasion d'en faire l'expérience à l'invitation de mon bon ami, Reginald Carrington… »

Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans un bruit de fond obscur. Wilkes était le lieutenant à la tête de l'escouade de presse qui l'avait amené à bord. Childermass avait envisagé la possibilité que Reginald l'ait envoyé en ville délibérément à ce moment en sachant qu'une frégate en besoin d'hommes était à quai, mais il n'y avait pas cru sérieusement… Mais si Wilkes était son ami, il avait pu lui parler de son départ prochain et de la mission dont il était chargé…

« Eh bien mon garçon, il va se remplir tout seul, ce verre ? » rugit le colonel

…

Childermass ne se considérait pas d'un naturel vindicatif. Il n'avait nul désir de revanche sur Bill Peacock qui avait failli le tuer. Il ne pleurerait pas en lisant la nouvelle de sa pendaison dans les journaux, mais il était inutile de chercher une nouvelle confrontation. La certitude désormais que Reginald Carrington avait manœuvré pour l'éloigner de la demeure de son père et de ses études de magie pour le précipiter au milieu d'une guerre, néanmoins, lui laissait un goût aigre dans la bouche alors qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son hamac. Mais quand bien même réussirait-il à regagner l'Angleterre, que pouvait-il faire contre un gentleman qui n'avait, après tout, rien fait d'illégal ?

Le battement du tambour ne lui parut pas réel au départ, mais la vue des autres matelots se réveillant en sursaut et sautant sur le pont lui remit les idées en place. Le branle-bas de combat ! Rejetant aussitôt Reginald dans un coin de sa tête, Childermass se précipita à son poste auprès du canonnier où il faut bientôt rejoint par d'autres mousses.

« Allez les mômes ! Vous savez à quelle batterie vous êtes affectés, alors au boulot !

\- Qui nous attaque ? demanda un des gamins en prenant sa réserve de poudre.

\- Un Français, c'est tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir ! Allez, ouste !» beugla le canonnier.

S'il avait eu du mal à accepter la réalité du tambour quelques minutes plus tôt, la suite des événements lui parut encore plus fantasmagorique. Il servait une batterie située dans l'entrepont et n'avait pas loisir d'apercevoir ce que l'on visait à travers les sabords. Affrontaient-ils une frégate pareille au _Tenacious_ , un deux-ponts plus lourdement armé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, tout comme il avait à peine conscience des éclats de bois projetés autour de lui et des corps qui tombaient. À peine eut-il conscience de sauter par-dessus l'aspirant Fincher, allongé sur le pont et qui se tenait la main en gémissant. Il lui fallut également un moment avant de réaliser que des hourras avaient pris la suite des ordres des officiers et des hurlements des blessés.

« Il bat en retraite ! »

Alors que le _Tenacious_ prenait l'ennemi en chasse, Childermass eut enfin le loisir de glaner des détails. Le navire français était bien une frégate, que le combat avait endommagé et que le capitaine Morley espérait rattraper, ce qui réjouissait l'équipage, avide de toucher les parts de prise. Quant à Fincher, il se pavanait, une main bandée après que le chirurgien du bord lui ait retiré une écharde.

…

La bonne humeur générale s'évapora le lendemain matin à l'arrivée de deux mauvaises nouvelles. La frégate française avait profité de la nuit pour disparaître à l'horizon. Puis le _Tenacious_ fut abordé par une corvette battant pavillon britannique, apportant l'annonce d'une lourde défaite de la flotte de l'amiral Graves dans la baie de Chesapeake.

Childermass ne parvenait pas à juger s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Il supposait que, par patriotisme, il aurait dû partager l'affliction générale. Mais si cela signifiait un retour prochain dans le Yorkshire, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'en était pas particulièrement attristé. Après tout, les colonies n'avaient jamais rien eu de tangible dans son esprit. Qu'elles soient indépendantes ou non ne changeait rien pour lui. Ce n'est pas là qu'il trouverait la magie de John Uskglass. Mais si cela signifiait des efforts désespérés pour regagner le terrain perdu, il doutait de revoir les côtes anglaises de sitôt.

À suivre…

* * *

(1) À l'époque où Childermass fut enrôlé dans la Royal Navy, cela faisait plusieurs années que la France et l'Espagne avaient formé une alliance avec les insurgés américains.

(2) Du fait de l'accent très prononcé de Childermass, ses futures conversations furent souvent à sens unique.


End file.
